1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety cable tire chains for automobiles, and particularly to chains for automobile tires having helical cable cross members extending through multi-angular traction sleeves and rubber rings disposed between the sleeves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some tire chains have been previously available comprised of cross members which are applied to tires mounted on a vehicle wheel and formed of a cable or a wire rope and having cylindrical metal traction sleeves supported on the cable or the wire rope as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,890,957 to Squier, 2,341,131 to Ederer, 2,514,243 to Iandiorio, 2,714,914 to Champigny, 2,767,760 to Granger, 2,791,257 to Jacobson et al., 4,155,389 to Dwinell, 4,280,545 to Martinelli, 4,263,954 to Dwinell, and 4,321,956 to Martinell. However, none of these provide tire chains which are attached to tires in a ladder-shaped configuration, having multi-angular metal sleeves and rubber rings disposed between the sleeves, which are supported on a cable for improving the traction capability of the tire on ice or snow.